


phase

by strangershxt



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, as in i watched ant-man and the wasp once and then wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangershxt/pseuds/strangershxt
Summary: Her hands were shaking and she couldn’t pull herself up, her grip on her powers slipping through her fingers like water.





	phase

She was in so much _pain._

Phasing had never been comfortable, and over the past months it had gotten noticeably worse but this - this was unbearable. 

She felt as if every part of her had been set on fire and left to burn, and all she wanted to do was curl up and die but she couldn’t. She’d come so close, so far, and Janet was right _there._

Her hands were shaking and she couldn’t pull herself up, her grip on her powers slipping through her fingers like water.

She could _feel_ herself dying, Bill had _lied_ , he had lied to her, _how_ _dare_ _he._ Weeks, he had said, yet Ava felt herself falling, felt as if every part of her was coming undone.

She swayed as she became weaker, and garbled voices vaguely registered in her mind. 

Her grip on the metal holding her up suddenly faulted, her hands phasing through and causing her to fall forward onto the floor. Her chin met the floor with a sharp crack, and her already shifting and blurry vision became worse as spots danced in front of her eyes.

A sob pushed out of her throat as she scrambled to push herself off of the floor. She closed her eyes and loosely pulled her knees to her chest, breathing raggedly and trying to block out the agony coursing through her veins. 

“Oh darling, you’re in so much pain.”

Ava’s head snapped up and she came face to face with Janet van Dyne. 

"It _hurts_ ," Ava breathed. This was her chance, she could live, she could finally stop the pain if only she could get Janet's powers- 

Ava distantly registered that she was shaking and found all previous thoughts gone from her mind, like a leaf blowing away in the wind.

Everything except for the shrieking, bone-deep _agony_. 

"It always hurts."

Janet smiled and a hand came to rest on her face. Ava sobbed again, a broken sound bubbling up from deep within her chest. Suddenly, white-hot agony shot through her face and body, but she couldn’t even bring herself to scream. 

Static filled her ears and hot tears stung her eyes, every molecule, every atom in her body burning and shattering and then-

And then it stopped. A sharp ringing filled her ears and Ava pulled herself out of Janet’s grasp, scrambling backwards onto the floor.

Ava stared in open shock at the woman in front of her as she tried to pull her thoughts together, but to no avail. Only one thing was registering in her fragmented mind - the absence of the torturous pain that had plagued her for months.

Ava watched as Janet flashed her another wide smile before turning to face away from her. Ava heard Janet speaking but couldn’t make sense of a word she was saying.

She stared numbly at her hands and tried to phase, but she quickly found herself unable to. It was as if a wall had been placed between her phasing abilities and herself, blocking her from ever attempting to phase again.

Feeling a long-forgotten feeling of joy curling in her stomach, Ava smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any criticism or notes on this fic, then please do not hesitate to comment! tysm for reading!!


End file.
